


A Night To Remember

by Roster_Player



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Other, Shameless Smut, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: A bored police officer and a horny futa needing a good hole to screw.  Good thing they are good friends or else they both might have a problem on their hands.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a certain reader it has been brought to my attention that there is a lack of Poison futa stories. This isn't much but hopefully it'll wet your appetite a bit.

The nightlife of any city was quite the sight to take in. When it was said that the freaks come out at this time they weren't lying. The glitz and glamour alone turned even the most professional of workers loose. You couldn't go five miles without seeing a wild house party going on, a lively club thriving or hell just a couple fucking in an alleyway like there's no tomorrow. Among the commotion resided Poison who unlike most of the townsfolk didn't hide what she did for a living or lie to save face. With her heels clicking on the ground she wondered what the night had planned for her. Mileena had given her the night off much to her disappointment telling her that some new dancers from around China wanted to wow the crowd for their Dynasty.

Poison hardly cared about that but what she did care about was that now it was a Saturday night and she had nothing to do. However that was least of her problems given once she walked past the red light district and the sight of all the women had her walking with the biggest erection she's ever had. Poison considered herself lucky that it was against her shorts rather than just jumping out. She lightly rubbed herself to hopefully bring it down but that in turn just made things worse. Now she was struggling to walk because her cock was twitching wildly and looking ready rip through the fabric in an instant.

"I must be going crazy or something I don't think I have ever been so horny in my life! My cock is so hard it feels like I'm holding a stone. Especially with it like this jacking off is out of the question. Man I need to fuck someone and fast!"

Working undercover made life a whole lot more entertaining for Chun-Li, but occasionally it got more crazy than she had the patience for. Earlier the Horizon Festival had come here for the month and she was one of the unlucky officers that had keep everything in order. However behind her back the others that were supposed to work with her went on vacation at the last second leaving her alone and needless to say she had her hands full.

During the day there was no problem as everyone was preoccupied with the various races across the city but when day turned night racing stopped and parties started. This was only the first night she already had to make some arrests. But long after the festival shut down for the night there were a couple of bums on the stage milly rocking. If that wasn't enough while the clean up crew was trying to do their job some drunk tried to play manhunt with them and tore garbage bags wide open, then to top it off multiple fans got their cars either stolen or broken into.

Eventually Chun-Li returned home, locked the doors and plopped onto her couch. She was ready to close her eyes and relax until she heard someone sit next to her so Chun-Li silently tried to reach for her knife she kept hidden under one of the cushions.

"Get real Chunners there's no sense in trying to get that when we both know you're not going to use it."

The Interpol officer rolled her eyes and turned on a lamp near the couch lighting up her house. She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Poison sitting down next to her. On instinct her eyes lowered to the thick, twitching erection coming from her pink haired friend. Poison was wearing only her crop top while her shorts were on the ground. For some reason Chun didn't say anything and just tightly wrapped her hand on Poison's cock and started stroking it.

"Ooh Chun, how did you..ahhh..know what I want?" Poison kept her eyes closed and took her top off.

"You forget what I do for a living and besides you're not that hard to figure out."

The Interpol officer had her eyes locked on Poison's while she pumped her cock with a vise like grip. The pinkette threw her head back taking long breaths trying not to lose her mind. Chun tightened her grip and used her other hand to constantly pluck the tip forcing pre cum to rapidly drip from Poison's meat.

"Would you quit teasing already?!" Poison demanded

Chun-Li forced a howl out of the pinkette when she yanked her cock side to side while plucking at the tip.

"Some friendly advice, calm your ass when you talk to me."

"Whatever, whatever just easy on my hardware!" Poison said

Chun-Li let out a chuckle deciding to cut the pinkette a break ceasing her plucking and opening up her hand releasing the grip on Poison's shaft. The officer brought her head down wrapping her lips around Poison's meat. Chun-Li was now gingerly descending her mouth so that she could get a taste of every last inch the pinkette had to offer. Difficulty would be the enemy for Poison when she carefully removed Chun-Li's dress and was almost stunned when realizing with the exception of her panty hose that was all she was wearing.

"And I thought I was shameless." The pinkette said

Poison was ready to question her friend before Chun-Li made her eyes go wide when she reached her hand out and closed tight recklessly grip her balls. The grip she applied made use of her nails to just barely dig in to the pinkette's skin and Poison let out a loud groan hitting an orgasm while trying to drown the Chinese woman's throat with her seed. Surprisingly enough Chun-Li damn near gulped it all down at once letting a few drops trickle down her mouth. Poison grabbed Chun-Li's head forcing her cock out of her mouth and pushed her back.

"That all it takes to get you off now? Poison you disappoint me." Chun Li taunted

"Oh hush pig you haven't seen anything yet."

Seemingly out of nowhere Poison lifted up the Interpol officer gripping her ass cheeks then tackled her to the ground putting her in a missionary position. Chun-Li wanted to play dirty and reached out for something only to have it snatched away by Poison.

"A flash bang? Ha! Man you'll use any tactic to dominate won't you?" Poison chucked the flash bang behind her causing a cloud of smoke to form behind her.

Poison had the officers massive legs resting against her shoulders then she ran her hands down Chun's legs until she went down her thighs. But before she reached her ass Poison spread her arms slightly then swiftly brought them back making contact with Chun-Li's skin harshly smacking her cheeks. The pinkette had Chun pinned to the ground using one hand to hold the officer's arms down and the other was holding her meat, rubbing it against Chun-Li's pussy. Up and down Poison's cock slipped all over the Chinese woman's clit eliciting loud pants from her. Wet slaps were echoing around the apartment when Poison began slapping her shaft against Chun's awaiting womanhood making her pleasure rip away a bit of her SAnitY.

Chun-Li made a slow but loud moan when Poison stopped the teasing altogether and had her cock try to barge its way inside the cop's entrance. The second the pinkette sawed into Chun the tightness of her pussy kept trying to reject her from entering but Poison would be damned if she wasn't going to tear into her. Chun Li's pussy was giving great resistance and was refusing to let the pinkette in. Poison used her strength to force herself through and bury her cock deep inside Chun-Li trying to stretch her out. The officer was all but yelling in pleasure taking on Poison's girth the best she could, the pinkette gave animalistic grunts jerking her hips around to roughly pound the cop wanting to make every thrust count.

"Mmm there you go...ooh that's it. Now let me hear you scream!"

Chun-Li came seconds after Poison got her length completely inside and she would've been able to hold back but Poison wasn't the only one who was sensitive tonight. The pinkette wanted Chun-Li to truly feel when she put every last inch of power in her thrusts, Poison gritted her teeth letting out low growls while keeping vicious pace. Her cock covered with remains of her seed mixed with Chun-Li's juices squelched around as Poison began pounding even harder. Chun-Li was losing control consecutively hitting multiple orgasms but didn't care.

"Ahh! Poison you're...the greatest!"

"But of course, who better than me?"

Poison had Chun-Li going wild with her balls repeatedly slapping against her ass making her cheeks jiggle every time they made contact. The sounds of their skin smacking together was loud enough to rival Chun-Li's screeches. Funny enough her time with law enforcement taught stealth but nothing was stealthy about the way Poison was making her squeal. Poison kept pounding away but also gave a little something extra having her mouth on the cop's breast and her tongue going to town her nipple. A muffled groan escaped from the pinkette with an orgasm making semen shoot from her cock filling up into Chun-Li's pussy. Then Poison pulled her shaft out staying on her knees and backed up a few inches setting the cop's limbs free.

"Eh ha ha. That...was...intense, I almost let...you dominate me...too bad your done now." Chun-Li said breathlessly

"Officer your vision is deteriorating, I suggest you take a good look down south."

Chun-Li's eyes glanced down at the sight in front of her which made her mouth agape when she saw Poison's cock still erect and twitching with leftover semen dripping from the tip. Before the officer had time to react Poison asserted herself and flipped Chun-Li on to her stomach then stood over her. The cop reached for a gun near the lamp and tried to point it back at the pinkette. Poison facepalmed while snickering.

"Honestly Chunny you're embarrassing yourself now. You really expect me to believe that you're gonna use that?"

Poison took the gun, removed the magazine and threw the other half on the couch. She then took her hand and made booming slaps on Chun-Li's ass. Her large, round flesh jiggled about between each slap. The Interpol officer yelped in a mixture of lust with Poison's hands continuously making contact with her rear.

"God, such a beautiful ass I should just fuck this too, huh?"

Chun-Li brought her hands up behind her back to try and stop the pinkette but Poison grabbed them both together with one hand. The cop tried to break free but Poison's grip was far too much to over power. With her free arm Poison spread the cops legs and constantly smacked Chun-Li's ass hard until it was up high in the air. A primal look was planted on her face she gripped her meat and lined it up with Chun's asshole rimming it in a clockwise motion. Chun-Li whimpered out feeling Poison's tip poke her ass then her whimpers turned to shouts feeling the pinkette forced her ass to contract. The pinkette was done playing games and ruthlessly shoved her whole length in Chun-Li triggering the cop to make a booming squeal. Poison kept Chun-Li's arms bound while having a free hand firmly squeezing her ass. Chun-Li had her mind start to go fuzzy with each thrust and she felt pleasure cause to her melt away making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Poison panted hard jerking her hips with overwhelming force. A pool of cum was forming under Interpol officer with each orgasm. The pinkette had her eyes almost roll watching Chun-Li helplessly squeal and squirm in bliss while seeing her ass bounce from her thrusting made Poison want to pound her harder. Semen that was dripping out from the cop's ass gathered on Poison's balls and slowly turned Chun-Li's pussy as white as snow every time Poison's balls banged into it. The Interpol officer hit another orgasm from Poison's balls constantly meeting with her clitoris. Poison ducked her head thrusting faster rocking her hips into the officer without a caring. She took her hand off of Chun-Li's ass and squeezed her breasts having them both yelp louder. Poison shook her head rapidly as she released her load filling up Chun-Li's ass until she took her cock out finally letting the cop go free. She stood up putting her hands behind her head as her cock was dripping remains of semen. Chun-Li stayed bent over with her arms limp while Poison's cum gushed out of her holes. Poison then gathered herself and made her way to the door.

"Nothing beats a fuck fest and you know it." Poison said

"*gasping for air* Oh yeah. *Gasp* Hit me up later?"

"You know it."

"Wait! You can't leave without your clothes! That's public indecency!"

"I resent that. I haven't gotten a single complaint ever." Poison leaves and closes the door behind her.


End file.
